Twisted Depths
by Supersaiyaninfinitygohan
Summary: A story inspired by Bioshock. Trapped underneath the ocean, in a so called utopia, Tails and the gang will have to try and make it out of the Mobius' most evil city. But, will they do what is necessary to survive? Some Taismo and Tailream. Momentarily discontinued.
1. The Lighthouse

**A/N:Yay! My first Sonic fic! A few things before we get started though:**

**I have absolutely, positively, completely no idea where this is headed! Well maybe a little… Therefore I embrace ANY suggestions with open arms!**

**If you haven't played the game, no worries! You didn't have to and there will be some surprises for you. If you have then this will have a real nostalgic feel to it.**

**If you think this will follow the game exactly, you're wrong. There will be many similarities but the plot will be quite different.**

**Also, this one is kind of important: In keeping with the game, there will be certain choices along the way that you, yes you, will get to decide. I know there are plenty of fics out there like this but mine has a twist: You will get two options and will be given an allotted time to respond, if no one has responded within that time (sorry if you couldn't get to a computer) I will flip a coin to decide the fate of this story, and yes, this will have an overall effect on the story, so no pressure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or Sonic the Hedgehog or any characters affiliated with them. All rights go to 2K and Sega respectively.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and any OC's that might appear.**

**Twisted Depths**

**Chapter 1**

**The Lighthouse.**

The Great Mobian Ocean was vast to say the least. Few had completely crossed its treacherous waters, even fewer were believed. It seemed impossible that anything that was under those waves could survive and thrive. But there were many creatures of the deep who lived there, oblivious to the storms and troubles above. But there was something else that survived, but didn't thrive, instead it festered…

This thing was an idea, a simple idea that everyone around the time of war had thought of: a utopia, free from any corruptible government. The utopia was made, the government was firm, the people were not…

Another thing that happened not in, but over, The Great Mobian Ocean was a bet. The great blue blur had decided to play a game with Tails: see which one could cover the ocean faster: him or the X Tornado at full power?

Sonic had covered it in two and a half hours, a time Tails was sure he could beat.

The current occupants of this incredibly fast plane were the fox and hedgehog themselves (Tails had to watch Sonic by flying just behind him with his tails, just to make sure he didn't pull anything, same went for Tails), Amy Rose (Sonic was there, no further explanation necessary) Cream and Cheese (they had nothing better to do) and scrunched up in the back, were Knuckles and Shadow (the Chaos Emeralds supplied for the plane were theirs and they were quite fond of them).

"How long have we been flying for Tails?" Came the grumpy voice of the Emerald Guardian.

"About an hour, why?" Asked the pilot.

"Just as I thought." Said the voice of a reclining blue hedgehog, "We're not even halfway to where I was at this point. Face it Tails, you should just give me my five bucks now."

"No way Sonic." Said the determined voice of the young fox, "I'm only going at half power, I was just getting the plane use to this kind of speed." He bragged.

"No way." Said Amy, trying to sound and look interested in the ordeal.

"Uh-huh! Now get ready for full speed!" Tails reached for a lever, but as he touched it, the plane shook rapidly and alarms went off before all the power went out.

"Was that suppose to happen Tails?" Came the frightened voice of Cream.

"No!" The plane entered a nosedive and try as he might, the kit had no more control over the plane. Deciding it better not to lose them, Tails removed the two Emeralds from their places and threw them to Knuckles and Shadow who nodded and put them away.

"Hello there my friends!" Came the blearing voice of Eggman over a megaphone, as his hovercraft followed their decent.

"Eggman!" All occupants said as the plane continued to fall towards the ocean.

Oblivious to his name being said, the doctor began a quick rant, "I would like you all to know that during my time on the Space Colony Arch, I found out something very interesting my Grandfather was working on, a failed project of his. I hope you enjoy it!" The evil scientist cackled and flew away as the plane got ever closer to the water.

Shadow saw what looked like a small island, a lighthouse taking up the whole island. "Everyone! Hold hands!" Nobody questioned this and did as told. When the plane was mere inches away from the water Shadow pulled out his Green Emerald and yelled, "Chaos Control!" And they were all on the stairway of the lighthouse, completely unscathed. The plane however, was not so lucky.

It hit the water with a monstrous boom and although it did not break apart, many holes were soon in its window.

Tails saw a rope by a small dock and quickly lassoed the plane and pulled it in. When the plane was removed from the water, the damage was fully revealed and Tails sighed with disappointment.

"Sorry big guy." Sonic said soothingly as Cream went to go wrap the crestfallen fox in a hug. This caused the kit to wonder, 'Since when was Cream so affectionate with me?'

"Well, what now?" Knuckles spoke up.

"After flying behind Sonic for so long, my tails are way too tired to fly even just me back all the way."

"Running across the ocean can tire a guy out ya know."

"Without knowing _exactly _where I want to go, could cause me to Chaos Control us anywhere."

"Well, I think we should go inside and see if there are any parts to fix the Tornado with." Suggested Amy.

They all nodded and continued up the stairs when Knuckles spoke up, "What do you think Eggman meant when he talked about his Grandfather's failed project?"

"Well, it wasn't the EMP he used. That's old technology." Tails said. "Maybe it has something to do with his lighthouse. On that note we should be cautious on opening it." As the kit said this, a loud thud was heard as Knuckles' fist collided with, and destroyed one of the two doors to the lighthouse.

They all glared at Knuckles who merely shrugged and said, "How many death traps do you know about that are locked from the inside?"

As they all entered, the lights in the lighthouse turned on, revealing a giant, golden bust of Gerald Robotnik with a red banner above his head that said in gold letters, _"No famine or war. Only science."_

Sonic looked at the bust and said, "Hmm… narcissistic much?" He then looked around to see Tails heading down a flight of stairs to the bottom of the lighthouse, followed by the rest of the group so the hedgehog followed suit.

At the bottom, there was a large, copper bathysphere with an open door and a lever that said on one side, "Rise" and on the other, "Dive" with said lever in the rise position.

"So Tails, see anything we can use on the Tornado?"

"Sonic, this is a lighthouse, not a plane parts depot. The only way I can think of finding parts is to explore wherever that leads to." Tails then pointed to the bathysphere.

"Well, good luck you guys." Knuckles said turning around, but was grabbed by the scruff of his neck by Tails and pulled across the floor like a winey three-year-old.

"Come on!" Amy said as they entered the bathysphere, "It could be fun!"

Cheese did the honours once everyone was inside, and heaved with all his might to move the lever into the "Dive" position.

The door closed and their fate was sealed.

The bathysphere moved slowly downwards and a light turned on, on the outside, illuminating the stonework in front of them.

Large, marble, stone carved beings that resembled Academy Awards with numbers above their heads, saying how many thousand fathoms they were below sea-level were visible from thanks to the door being made from glass.

After a few seconds of this, Tails complained, "Isn't there a movie on this dive or something?"

His comment was met with a screen dropping down, over the plate-glass window/door and the sound of a projector could be heard and a sepia image of Gerald sitting at his desk and a message at the bottom that said, _"From the desk of Gerald Robotnik."_

"Hello there." Came the recorded voice of Gerald, "I ask you, is a Mobian not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No! Says the man on Earth! It belongs to us!, No! Says the man in the Acorn Kingdom! It belongs to the war effort!, No! Says the man in the Wolf Pack! It belongs to the people! I rejected all these answers and chose the impossible… I chose…" The screen lifted up revealing an underwater, neon city, with buildings, taller than skyscrapers, large men in scuba-gear making repairs and fish swimming by, "New Mobius!"

The bathysphere turned to the left and began to enter a dark tunnel as the recording continued, "And with a little hard work, New Mobius can be your city too."

"What the hell was that?" Sonic asked.

"I think it was a city Mr. Sonic."

"Wait!" Amy spoke up, "Everyone quiet!"

A small service radio on the left of the bathysphere hung there as two voices, one Irish one American, spoke.

"Hurry up Jimmy!" Yelled the Irish voice.

"What the hell happened up there?"

"I don't know! Some sorta plane crash or somethin. But you better get there soon, cause the splicers are comin!"

**A/N: Well that's chapter 1! I know it was short, but I just needed it to kick the story off, I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review!**


	2. Welcome to New Mobius!

**A/N: Alright, just to get some things cleared up quickly:**

**These next few chapters will be more… Bioshock. What that entails is that the rating for this story will be pushed quite a bit.**

**Also, for a little while, Shadow, Amy, Cream and Cheese will sit on the sidelines and only come up every now and then. I have nothing against them at all, it's just that writing this fic with so many at once characters will be too hard. Shadow is gonna be down for a while cause, if you've played the game you'll agree, that someone with his abilities would breeze through this dystopia and I will not put Cream through all this, I just don't have the heart for it (don't look at me like that, I'm a diehard fan of the series, I just won't let a seven year old wonder a Bioshock-like world, cause some of you know where that will lead to…)**

**Finally, thanks to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Bioshock. Any and all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot.**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to New Mobius!**

The bathysphere stopped with a jolt. The area outside was large and looked similar to a train station, except it was almost pitch-black and there was a large window at the end of the room that gave a dark blue view of the city and various sea-creatures while whales could be heard in the background. The entire place had baggage strewn about as well as leaks and large amounts of litter.

"Finally! Let's get out of here!" Sonic declared as he took a step forward, but was stopped when Tails grabbed his arm.

"Wait Sonic, something doesn't feel right."

"What do ya mean bud?" Sonic's question was answered when a large thud was heard on the roof of the bathysphere, caused by the landing of a large dog on the top. This hard landing caused the bathysphere to shake a little and Cream to scream.

The large bulldog rolled off the top and fell on the floor of the pathway leading to said bathysphere. The bulldog groggily stood on his feet and clutched his right arm while holding a pistol in his right hand as he breathed heavily.

A few seconds later, a strange cat with hooks in her hands and red fur, wearing a rose red dress landed a few feet away from the dog.

"Is that all you got?" The dog asked breathlessly and he then fired three shots. The cat somehow dodged the first two but was hit by the last one in the shoulder, making her howl in pain.

The cat returned fire by throwing her hook at the dog and it him dead centre in the head, and his body collapsed backwards. As she walked to retrieve it, all those in the bathysphere stood with mouths agape, staring in horror.

As she grabbed the hook, she suddenly looked at the bathysphere and smiled, "I smell someone new in my garden…" She said eerily.

The cat then pulled out the hook and slowly walked to the bathysphere while swishing from side to side and humming.

Shadow saw that no one was going to move, so he took the initiative and threw the door open, knocking the cat aside into a puddle.

"Hahaha! You're going to be lots of fun!" She said as she stood up.

"Funny, people don't often think that about me." Shadow said as he stepped forward and powered some chaos energy in his hands in an attempt to intimidate his foe with the dark green energy… bad move.

The female lunged at Shadow at speeds that would've impressed Sonic and grabbed the Ultimate Life Form by his neck, "Oh you have tons of Chaos in you! Even more than a Little Sister! Just be glad I got to you before any others did, they wouldn't be as gentle…" All Shadow could do was gasp and try and pry her hands off his neck as she choked him.

The cat, still holding Shadow above her, turned to the group who had come out of the bathysphere, "Don't worry kiddies! You'll all get your turn, why it's a regular buffet with all this Chaos that you seven have!" She then turned her head up as she laughed maniacally, this was a mistake.

The cats head suddenly connected with a certain infamous Piko-Piko Hammer, and she was already unconscious as she landed ten feet away.

"You stay away from us, you hear!" Amy yelled as she made her hammer disappear again.

Shadow dropped on the ground unconscious and pale.

"What's wrong with Mr. Shadow?" Asked Cream as she slowly stepped towards the ebony hedgehog.

Sonic put his hand on Shadow's body and closed his eyes, "It feels like he's lost almost all his Chaos Energy."  
"Look!" Tails cried pointing to Shadow's neck, "There are claw-marks in his neck, that's how the cat must've gotten to him."  
"No wonder he couldn't fight back." Said Knuckles, "Whoa! You guys feel that?" The other six nodded, "This city is full of Chaos Energy! There's just a little over what the Master Emerald has here!"

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Came a scratchy voice from inside the bathysphere.

Tails ran inside and took the service radio from the wall, "Hello, who is this?" The kit asked as he walked out the bathysphere.

"Name's Atlas, glad to see someone is around out there, could you put Jimmy on for me?"

"Name's Tails, sorry but…" Tails looked at the dead bulldog's body, "I don't think that Jimmy can really be of help right now… or ever again."

There was silence on the other end for a while, "Those darned Splicers!" Cried a cracked voice. After some panting, "You have to get to higher ground now, if you wanna survive. I suggest you come to my workshop so we can talk things through."

"Listen Atlas, why the heck should we trust you?" Asked Sonic.

"Well, umm…"  
"Sonic."

"Well Sonic, right now, I am the only hope you have of getting to some decent safety. If you wanna go ahead and face Ryan's army of Splicers, be my guest."

"Wait, who's Ryan?" Asked Knuckles.

Knuckles' question was answered when a smooth voice over the intercom spoke up, "_Attention citizens. It appears as though we have some new guests in our beloved city. Please be sure to greet them at the Bathysphere Station."_

Suddenly, the bathysphere door closed and returned quickly from whence it came.

"Hey!" Amy and Cream yelled in unison, but their cries were drowned out by the sounds of hundreds of people screaming and the sounds of their footsteps on a nearby stairway.

"Run! There's a vent at the East of the station get in it and follow my directions!" Yelled Atlas.

Having no other option, Knuckles picked up Shadow's limp body and they made a break for it. When they reached the small vent, Tails kicked in the small cover and one by one they crawled in. When Tails, being the last enter, was finally crawling away from the mob, various Mobians ran into the station and began ripping it to shreds: throwing briefcases around, smashing things with lead pipes and crowbars, shooting everywhere and Tails could have sworn he saw bolts of electricity.

Meanwhile, a dark-furred wolf in a beige business suit watched the chaos through the eyes of security cameras on a black and white screen, and smiled.

After what seemed like ages of crawling through the vents, along paths Tails was sure no one could follow, they eventually arrived at their destination: It was a large, cramped workshop with tools and schematics strewn on the floor. It was lit by a dark yellow colour thanks to old bulbs and the walls seemed to be a mixture of rock and metal in various areas.

As they crawled out the vent, a brown fox wearing grey overalls, a white t-shirt and a grey Irish hat stood there to greet them.

"Quickly! Give him to me!" Said Atlas as he took Shadow from Knuckles and laid him on a table. After checking his vitals, the fox sighed with relief.

"It looks like he'll be fine. If it weren't for the fact that he, like you all, could produce his own Chaos Energy, he'd be a goner. He should be okay after about two hours and right as rain in three." As Tails finally crawled out the vent, Atlas gaped at his second tail, "Sweet mother of Davey Jones! Only been here for an hour and kid's already so spliced up, he grew another tail! What is this place comin to?"

"Hey! I was born like this, and they happen to be very useful!" Yelled the hurt kit.

Atlas scratched the back of his head and blushed, "Oh, sorry about all that. You just live down here long enough and anything weird gets chalked up to splicing."

"Alright, that's it!" Yelled Knuckles, "What the heck is all this 'splicing' stuff, and why is this city filled with chaos energy?"

Atlas sighed, "I suggest you all sit down."

After some quick introductions, Atlas began the explanation, "A long time ago, there was a huge war on the surface, hundreds of Mobians died every day, and that was just the civilian casualties. After ten weeks of non-stop fighting, my great-grandfather got an invitation to New Mobius: a city unlike any other. Where science would only benefit Mobiankind, and none of it would be used to make weapons of war. Most people jumped at the chance to just get away from the war. Gerald Robotnik's idea was fine at first. Everyone was happy and it was a true utopia, but then…" Atlas grew angry.

"A scientist from the war had discovered there was a sea-slug that could absorb the Chaos Energy from the Chaos-rich soil in the Ocean. They used the Chaos Energy to alter the genetic make-up of Mobians: you could light a fire with the snap of your fingers, freeze a tub of water just by touchin it or lift a couch like it was a paperweight. But people weren't told of the after affects."

Atlas clenched his fist, "It became a drug. Your mind started telling you needed it right away, and if you didn't get a regular dose, your view of the world would change almost instantly. Sam your neighbour became Samuel the Great, families turned on each other, but the companies didn't care, heck, they started bonding little girls with the slugs so that they could gather any leftover Chaos Energy from corpses. A civil war even broke out, everyone went insane, nobody even knew what they were doin anymore, instinct took over." Atlas began to sob.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked soothingly.

"They took my daughter and wife away from me! All I want to do is to go and stick it to Ryan!"

"Killing people is wrong, it won't help anything." Sonic said.

"You think those are people out there? Maybe they were once, but all they know now is kill and steal!"

Atlas regained his composure, "But there might be a way to change them back."

"What is it Mr. Atlas?"

"Ryan is pumpin all these fumes into the air, you're all safe because you seem to be immune to it or else you would all be at each other's throats right now, I created a vaccine and have used it on me and a few of my friends around the city. Dr. Tenanbalm, the scientist who discovered the slugs, is the foremost expert on Chaos Energy, if you find her, she'll know what to do."

"Isn't there a way to get away from this place, in case she can't help?" Asked Tails.

"I have a submarine in the back, but it's missing two parts: a giant propeller that's on display as a 'trophy' over me and my resistance in Fort Frolic and the start key that was stolen by a traitor in the Medical Ward. But I would go to Tenanbalm in Arcadia if I were you."

Sonic thought for a moment, "Alright, here's how we'll play it: Knuckles, you're the strongest so you'll have the least trouble with the propeller, we could lift it we just wouldn't be as fast with it, I'm the fastest so I can steal the key the easiest and Tails you're the one who usually comes up with the best plans, so you should be able to make nice with the doctor. Amy, I want you and Cream to protect Shadow and keep an eye on Atlas, no offense."

"None taken."

"Alright, everybody agreed?"  
Seven grunts were heard and Cream gave Tails another hug, "Be careful Tails…" Cheese then joined the hug and the kit blushed.

Sonic was about to start a wisecrack, but was cut off as Amy grabbed him in a bear hug and said sweetly, "You too, Sonikuuuu!" And Sonic saw the smirk on Tails' face as they both blushed while Knuckles and Atlas snickered at the sweet sight.

**A/N: The story will begin to pick up after this, I promise, also, for any aspiring artists, I would like to know if any of you are interested in making a story cover for this. It helps a lot if you have a Deviantart account and PM me if you want the job and I'll give you the details.**

**Please Review!**


	3. An Appointment With Dr JS Steinman

**A/N: Okay, in this chapter things will begin to pick up. Just so you know, Bioshock (the first one) isn't working on my PC (don't ask) so I'm doing the environment by memory. Also, I'm now available for beta-reading if anyone needs one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Bioshock. Any and all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot.**

**Chapter 3**

**Appointment With Dr. J.S. Steinman.**

"That's sick!" Sonic exclaimed as he looked at the horrifying sight in front of him: A Mobian cat was hung up on the wall behind the receptionist desk of the Medical Ward, held up by syringes and long metal clamps all over her corpse. She was hung over the words on the floor that wrote, "_Chaos gives us no excuse to not be beautiful." _And was signed at the bottom, _"Dr. J.S. Steinman." . _All this was written in seemingly fresh blood.

"I know." Came Atlas' voice from over the radio, one of three he had given to Tails, Sonic and Knuckles, "I'm not quite sure what yer seein, but I have an idea."

Sonic cocked the Thompson Sub-machine Gun Atlas had given him, "I don't know about this Atlas, I'm not too keen on guns."

"Neither am I boyo, but you're gonna need some protection against all those Splicers."

"I know, it's just…" Sonic stopped as he heard a crashing sound behind him. The hedgehog turned around and aimed the gun, finding that it had been a fallen flowerpot, "He…hello?" Sonic called.

"Nurse could you strap down this patient for me?"

Sonic turned to see a falcon in bloodstained surgery clothes and a crate of grenades under his arm.

"I don't wanna hurt you pal." Sonic threatened as he razed the gun again.

The falcon seemed oblivious to what Sonic had said and continued an entirely different conversation, "How am I suppose to help you if you won't let me?" The falcon then retrieved a grenade from the box and removed the pin and then threw it at Sonic.

The Hedgehog dived out of the way, behind the desk as the grenade exploded on contact with the floor, 'Well, it's him or me.' Thought Sonic. The Blue Blur then stood up and fired some bullets at the falcon, at least twenty hit, but all the falcon did was go on one knee and regained his breath.

'Figures.' Sonic thought, 'This is what happens when you absorb Chaos Energy.' Sonic then saw an opening as the falcon reached for another grenade and Sonic fired ten bullets at the box under the falcon's arm.

There was a large explosion, when the dust settled, the falcon lay dead on the floor.

"Hey Atlas, I don't suppose Steinman is a falcon?" Sonic said over the radio.

"No, he's a chipmunk. You'll probably find him in the surgery wing."

Sonic sighed, "Just great, the most gruesome part of any hospital. I'm gonna need some therapy after this…"

"Well, there is a therapist in New Mobius, Sofia Lamb, but… I wouldn't recommend her."

Sonic walked carefully through the rest of the Medical Ward. The air smelt of blood and smoke. Most of the rooms had faulty lighting that flashed on and off and the walls were covered with large streaks of crimson while dead bodies riddled the floor. The sounds of sea creatures and the darkness due to the fact of him being so far underwater cut off sunlight, made the scene all the more eerie.

"What happened here?" Sonic asked as he looked around.

"Andrew Ryan happened." Atlas spoke with malice, "He was the one who rounded up citizens and told them to take arms. Saying the government was unfair. And as soon as he had control of the city, started pumpin the Chaos Gas into the air. Place became even more of a madhouse. Only Ryan, me and my freedom fighters and a couple of other Mobians to crazy already weren't affected."

"All this just for some power over some city? Man, not even Eggman is that crazy."

Sonic's instincts suddenly kicked in as he heard a revolver fire. The hedgehog jumped backwards just in time to avoid the bullet. Sonic then turned around and let loose a short burst of fire, seeing a female duck in a red dress fall to the ground.

"I hope she wasn't one of your freedom fighters." Sonic said to Atlas.

"No! I don't have any in that sector! But where there's one Splicer, there'll be more, or worse! You have to get out of there now!"

Atlas' warning came too late as screams were heard and soon Mobians of all sorts were running down the halls towards Sonic. The hedgehog had no time to think and was soon boxed in, all around him Mobians dressed in either doctor's uniforms or formal attire, all wild-eyed and drooling green sludge.

"Umm… hi guys. Anybody know where I can find Dr. Steinman?"

"Do you have an appointment?" Asked one of the females, in a nurse outfit, casually.

"Umm… no."

"Well…" started one of the male surgeons, "The head doctor only sees extreme cases on short notice. Let's see if we can help with that." The next thing Sonic knew was that he was being pummelled on all sides with lead pipes and wrenches in the centre of a circle of crazy Mobians.

As the hedgehog started to black out, a bottle rolled in front of him. He could just make out the words, _'Need a speed boost? Try the new Speedy Tonic!" _Sonic didn't know why he did it, but it was all he could think of since his gun had been taken from him at the beginning of the slaughter. With the last ounces of his strength, Sonic reached out, popped off the cap and jugged down the lemony, khaki liquid.

Sonic was gone in a flash, seemingly disappearing in front of their crazed eyes.

"Hi." Said Sonic at the end of the hall. The speedster then revealed a grenade in his left palm softly threw it and said, "Bye." Before disappearing again and papers went flying in the air. This was followed by two explosions: one form the super sonic boom and the other from the grenade. None of the Splicers had moved due to the fact that they were dumbfounded by the hedgehog's new found speed and simply stood mouths agape. This resulted in their untimely demise.

Meanwhile, Sonic had already sped through half the Medical Ward in under three seconds, as well as quickly picking up a new Tommy Gun along the way.

'This is unbelievable!' The hedgehog exclaimed in his mind as he smiled, 'I'm gonna need a new nickname after this! Maybe something like Lightspeed or…' The hedgehog's thoughts were cut short as he collided with a wall.

"You okay there boyo? Haven't heard from ya in a while." Whispered Atlas over the radio.

"Just dandy." Replied the blue hedgehog, his voice muffled by the wall.

After pushing himself off the wall he looked around to gather his bearings: All looked the same except for a large neon sign that said, "Main Operating Room" and under it, written in blood on the large bulkhead door, "Dr. J.S. Steinman's Office".

"Atlas, I think I found the doc." Sonic said matter-of-factly.

"Good. Well I take you've met the welcoming committee. Basically, they're sane compared to this guy. Speed won't help you here, he's prepared for anything."

Sonic gulped, "Well so am I." He said bravely before whispering, "I hope."

Sonic stepped towards the door and it surprisingly opened before him like any automatic door, except it went up.

Sonic whistled and entered the OR. It was large with steps going down to the middle of the room. Except where there was suppose to be an operating-table, there was a mahogany desk with various drawings of bodies and a crazed chipmunk behind it. This chipmunk looked like all the other doctors, except his operating-gown was orange and his mask was blood-red.

"No! No! No!" Yelled the chipmunk as he drew and then went from picture to picture, "This one is too fat! This one is too skinny! And this one is…is… too symmetrical!" The chipmunk then looked up, "You! You're ugly! Hideous! I don't allow ugly in here!"

"Hey! For your information, I happen to do pretty well with the ladies! In fact I've heard nothing but compliments." The hedgehog then folded his arms and glared at the crazed surgeon.

Said crazed surgeon suddenly flipped over his desk and pulled a Tommy Gun of his own that had been duck-taped there.

"Yuh-oh." Was all Sonic said as the doctor fired bullets everywhere, only just missing the hedgehog, who he somehow still saw. He did this while laughing maniacally.

Sonic continued running in a circle around the operating theatre on the walls for about ten minutes, not even getting a chance to fire back, "Come on, come on. I need an opening." As he said this, the bad doctor began to cough due to his maniacal laughter, "There!" Sonic then jumped from the wall and collided with the doctor with in his spindash form. This attack knocked the wind out of Steinman and sent him into a few barrels of gasoline*.

Steinman stood with a growl and seemed to be oblivious to the canister right in front of his gun. As soon as the trigger was pulled, there was a massive explosion, killing the doctor and making the start key fly out of his pocket, which Sonic caught and held above his head triumphantly.

Sonic's eyes suddenly bulged and he dropped the key when he started shaking his hand and quickly saying, "Hot, hot, hot!"

"Poor idiot." Said Atlas over the radio, seemingly understanding what had just happened to Steinman, "He was a great plastic surgeon. But then Chaos got to im, and his love for beauty took over his mind. Ryan had promised him more 'patients' to 'practice on' if he stole our key. As far as I know, he didn't even get a corpse for his trouble. Probably kept the key, thinkin Ryan would give him somethin eventually, now look at im."

"I'd rather not." Sonic said as he prodded and then again took the key. "I'm headed back to base. How are the others doin?"

"Oh… they're… doin… better than expected…"

Ten minutes earlier with Knuckles…

"Why on Mobius did you go and moon that whale?" Yelled Atlas over the radio as the room Knuckles was in filled with water.

"How was I supposed to know that it would know where an Echidna's but is?" Knuckles yelled back.

"Alright, calm down! The room should de-flood through the sewage-main in a couple of seconds."

Knuckles' eyes bulged, "The what-main?"

Fifteen minutes earlier with Tails…

The kit held the blue drink in his hand as he sniffed it, it seemed to have a minty smell.

"I don't know about this Atlas…" Tails said as he eyed the bottle of Electro-Bolt Plasmid he had just gotten from the broken Gatherers Garden Machine.

"If you want to survive, you're gonna have to take all the chances, Plasmids and Tonics help the most. Unless you want me to tell Cream you're too afraid to drink a wee, bottle off medicine…"

Tails looked at the bottle again before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "Bottoms up." The kit then chugged the blue liquid in under five seconds, "Well that wasn't so bad. In fact it was kinda…"

Tails clutched his throat and dropped the bottle, he could hear the bones shift in his body as Atlas spoke loudly, "Calm down boyo. Your genetic code is just bein rewritten."

"You say like this is an everyday occurrence." After a few seconds of moaning and pain, Tails finally stood up, "I don't, feel any different. Maybe it was just off…"

"Just lift up your hands and think electricity." Tails shrugged and did as told. The kit was surprised when his hands were suddenly ablaze with small arcs of electricity.

"I'm gonna need some therapy after this…"

**A/N: Well, that's that for now! Please review.**

***Okay my memory is a little bit foggy, but the game was full of those, even in the medical ward!**


	4. An Evening With Sander Cohan Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Bioshock. Any and all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot.**

**Chapter 4**

**An Evening with Sander Cohan Part 1**

Knuckles shivered at the thought of what he'd just been through, 'From now on, whales won't get within five hundred yards of Angel Island.' Thought the wet echidna.

Knuckles had come through the sewerage main and was now walking in a large, casino-like room towards two big doors, with a makeshift grenade launcher (which he had picked up from a corpse) on his shoulder.

"You alright there boyo?" Asked the voice of Atlas from the service radio.

"You swim through some fifty year old raw sewage, then take the world's coldest shower and let me ask you how you feel." Replied Knuckles rudely.

"Fair enough. Just wanted to make sure that you were okay since you're in Cohan's territory now."

"What's so special about the guy?"

"Basically: compared to most of the other Splicers, he makes them seem sane."

Knuckles stopped in his tracks as he thought about several Splicers he had fought before the 'Whale Incident' and of all the gibberish they spoke. They were fairly easy to take down, but it was his most disturbing fight yet.

Knuckles suddenly noticed two white marble statues on opposite sides of the large doors, making a friendly gesturing manner towards the door. But upon closer inspection, the guardian noticed that these looked a little too much like Mobians. Every detail was down to perfection.

""Atlas…" Knuckles gulped, "I'm seeing two marble statues in front of me, I just wanna know, are they really statues?"

"I'm afraid not boyo. But that at least means you're close to Cohan, it's kind of his signature."

"Great." Knuckles bravely continued towards the doors and saw what the statues really were: corpses covered in milky-white plaster… wet, fresh plaster.

Knuckles gulped again and pushed the doors open, revealing what seemed like a small mall with a theatre and staircase to the right and public restrooms to the left while shops and restaurants littered the walls. But like the rest of New Mobius: it was covered with debris, grime and cracked tiles. The various stores had been barred with wooden planks and there were small fires and leaks.

"Boyo _(static) _can… you _(static) _signal… fadin…." As Atlas managed to send this through, the doors closed behind Knuckles with a loud bang.

Knuckles sighed, "Of course."

The intercom suddenly came on with classical music playing in the background while a debonair voice spoke soothingly, _"Like a moth to the flame, my dear friend you have come over to pay me a visit. I am truly humbled that you, little moth, would take the time to do such a thing. Oh! Where are my manners? Please, please! Come and have some dinner with me! You will find me at the Ocean View Restaurant. But please don't keep me waiting, I have a limited time offer for you. Oh, one last thing: a few of my associates will test your abilities to make sure you can complete my task, tick-tock little moth." _

The halls were suddenly filled with unearthly howls and shrieks that continued to get louder.

Knuckles sighed, "Well…" The Echidna looked through the sights of his grenade launcher, "Here we go!" And Knuckles started to fire off grenades everywhere.

A few Mobians tore down the planks from the inside of the shops, but were blown away by the shockwaves created. Some ran from the bathrooms with lead pipes and guns in hand, but shrapnel took care of them. Knuckles began to spin on the spot becoming a blurry red tornado. Explosions littered the area as Knuckles continued to fire. Somehow, the architecture remained undamaged.

After ten seconds of spinning, Knuckles abruptly halted. He stood there dizzily, clutching his head and out of ammo. Knuckles covered his mouth as he almost heaved and his face momentarily turned green. After gathering himself, Knuckles looked around to see smoking Mobian bodies everywhere.

The echidna dropped his empty launcher and fist-pumped, "Oh yeah! Who's the man?"

As he said this, two more Mobians appeared from the stairway: a male leopard and parrot, wearing suits, both looking angry.

Knuckles cracked his namesakes and smiled, "This is just too easy."

Once in range, the guardian ducked under their punches and sent an uppercut to the leopard's chin and gave the owl an elbow in the gut. As they both staggered backwards, Knuckles picked up the bird and heaved it at the cat, making them land several feet away unconscious.

"This is starting to get boring." Knuckles said as he walked up the stairs and noticed the only sign that was still working had the name of his intended location.

"This is most likely a trap. A smart person would just do something boring like find a way back, get some help and do this all safely with teamwork…" Knuckles smirked, "Good thing people don't think I'm smart." The echidna said as he walked towards the restaurant.

Knuckles entered through the arch under the purple neon sign and found himself in a large room. Said room was similar to a dining hall with a long, wooden table in the middle with two chairs on either ends, rotting wooden floors that were cracked in various places, pink wallpaper peeling off the walls and a large plate-glass window with many cracks gave to the right the dark room a view of the blue ocean floor.

At the far end of the table, sat a beige cat wearing a black tuxedo and white theatre mask with a smile.

"Bravo." Said Sander as he slowly clapped, "Quite impressive, Little Moth. You managed to get past my guards in under five minutes. I ask though, what brings you to our fair dystopia?" Cohan made a gesture to the other chair and Knuckles complied.

"A man's whose moustache defies comprehension. What do ya say we forget the formalities and get down to business?"

"Oh, but when you spend an evening with Sander Cohan, you must have some dinner." Sander clapped his hands twice and yelled, "Bruno!"

A door at the far end of the room opened and a large, grey bull wearing an apron lumbered into the room carrying two silver trays with silver lids on them. The bull placed one in front of Cohan and lifted the lid, revealing some finely cooked fish. Bruno did the same for Knuckles except on his platter was an upright, green bottle that said,_ "Need some muscle? Have some Strength Boost Tonic!"_

Knuckles eyed the bottle, "I won't be needing this."

"Oh but you will." Cohan said as he swallowed some fish, "If you wish to complete my task."

"Which is…?"

"A few items have gone missing from the supplies needed for my latest work of art. Retrieve them, and the propeller is yours. Ryan just shoved the darn thing in here and hoped I would deter people from retrieving it. Might as well get some use out of it."

"Firstly: how did you know I wanted the propeller? Secondly: What's stopping me from taking it? Your boys seem to go down easy enough."

Cohan used a napkin to clean his mouth, "Firstly: Why else would you be here? Secondly: Do you know where the propeller is?"

"Err…"

"That's what I thought. Now, these are the items I require: a rose, two pales of plaster, a pistol, and a camera."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Did I forget to mention that each of these items is guarded by one of my former students, each with his/her own group of enforcers?"

"No…"

"Well then, I suggest you take a good sip of that and get going. You can find the rose in the basement." Cohan then stood up and disappeared in a mist of red, leaving a confused Knuckles as Bruno stalked back to the kitchen.

The guardian shrugged, guessing he'd seen weirder, and raised the peppermint flavoured liquid to his lips.

After a second, Knuckles grabbed his neck and made gacking sounds. After this he coughed a few times and steadied himself, "Some health tonic. Nearly killed me. Anyway, I'm gonna take the fast way down." Knuckles then ploughed his gigantic fist through the floor and landed two floors below in the basement.

"Wow!" Exclaimed the brute, "Either that floor is made of pillows, or that stuff is worth twenty steroids!"

Knuckles then looked around the room: like the dining hall it had a large cracked window that gave yet another view of the ocean, except this room was better lit and had enough leaks that the water came up to knee-height and the walls were bare concrete. Another difference was what filled the room: there were several plastered corpses spread in the room, all of them female cats in ballerina positions.

Knuckles shuddered, "I'm gonna need some therapy after this." The echidna then noticed his goal on the far side of the room by the window, sitting on a small wooden pedestal.

Knuckles waded through the water and took off the glass top that covered it, "If this is all his pupils have to offer, then Sander must be the worst teacher ever." The overconfident guardian lifted the rose and the lights went out, it was dark all around and Knuckles scream sounded exactly like a seven year old girl's.

The lights went back on and the room was yet again illuminated by a yellow light as the guardian's chest rose and fell quickly and his eyes darted around the room. After some seconds of Knuckles' life flashing in front of his eyes, he cleared his throat, regained his composure and made for the door with some bravado in his step.

As he neared it though, he noticed something: the statues seemed more… congregated in the centre and they all had their hands pointed towards Knuckles' previous position.

Knuckles gulped, "A smart person would run and scream in terror. I'm gonna be a smart person now."

Before he had this chance however, all the _statues _revealed themselves to be Splicers merely playing possum by screaming loudly and jumping at the echidna.

Knuckles might have been highly skilled in martial arts, but this was nuts! All of them had razor sharp, seemingly flaming hooks in their hands and could twist and turn their bodies in ways that would make the world's greatest acrobat jealous. And what did Knuckles have? A small red rose that he was suppose to protect.

Knuckles ducked and jumped as to avoid the blades being sliced at him and thrown at him. Eventually, he slipped up and paid the price for it by receiving two large lacerations on his arm and one long cut on his back.

"My turn!" Knuckles again used his spin attack, but this time moved around the room as he did, knocking away any Spider Splicer foolish enough to take him on, and eventually catching up with any smart enough to run.

The guardian stopped spinning and panted as he stood in the middle of the room, "That's… what happens when you mess… with the best…" Knuckles said in between gasps.

His boasting was cut short as a slightly larger, female Spider Splicer pinned him to the wall opposite the large window with a hook around his neck.

"That rose belongs to the one I love!" She said with a Russian accent, "It does not belong to you!"

"Well, who's your hubby? Maybe me and him can sort this out." Knuckles face started to turn blue due to lack of precious oxygen.

The Splicer smiled, "I love only myself."

"Wow. Narcissistic much?"

The female raised her other hook and was about to end Knuckles' life when, as luck would have it, the whale from earlier past by the window.

Knuckles, thinking quickly, blew a raspberry at the whale. The gigantic mammal responded by ramming full-force into the window.

As it cracked further, the female turned around and asked, "What?"

Knuckles took this opportunity to kick her hard in the gut, sending her into the window.

As the room filled with more water, Knuckles ran up the stairs, out the doorway, slammed the door hard and leaned against it with his back, finding himself behind the counter of a bar.

"Man…" Knuckles panted, "I think I got the worst mission by far."

Meanwhile, Tails wondered the grimy outer halls of Adonis Luxury Baths, a place he needed to get through to get to Arcadia: the said location of Dr. Tenanbalm.

But the kit's thoughts dwelled on other things: he had been surprised by a group of Thug Splicers (Splicers who carried hand weapons), they seemed so far gone, Tails knew he could not reason with them. So he did what he had to do: he grabbed a red wrench from the ground and fended them off. It wasn't hard given that he had years of training under Knuckles and Sonic themselves, easily being on par with each hero in skill alone, but those faces. Those faces that were mutated by Chaos energy, he would never forget that.

As the kit was consumed by his thoughts, a voice came from behind him, a few feet behind him. This voice was followed by heavy footsteps and a low bellow of indifference.

Said voice was a mixture of a sweet little girl, and a voice of an otherworldly being. What it said disturbed him greatly, "Look Mr. Bubbles! It's a teddy!"

Tails turned around to see a sight that would shoot his therapy bill through the roof.

**A/N: So, you have been warned of the basement in Fort Frolic! It's not really a rose in there, but what is, isn't worth the trouble.**

**Anywho! Please review!**


	5. A Session With Dr Sofia Lamb

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers so far! It really means a lot! And to 'no one' (that's what he/she signed it as), your idea is interesting, but unfortunately I can't work it into the plot like that, but it has given me an idea, so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Bioshock. Any and all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot.**

**Chapter 5**

**A Session with Dr. Sofia Lamb.**

The sight before the young Prower was disturbing to say the least: a young cat girl about the age of seven or eight stood there before him. This young feline wore a faded, pink, messy sundress that seemed to have been worn for years. Her fur was unnaturally grey and had small blotches of dirt on it. But her eyes, they were the strangest of all: they were completely (and literally) lit up with a yellow light, which seemed filled with both joy and torment at the same time. In her hand was a syringe half-filled with a green substance.

Next to her, stood a behemoth that towered over the kit (had he not defeated robots twice the size of this with his bare hands, he would've been afraid). This being wore an old, brown diver suit complete with helmet. He was lean and quite muscular at the same time. In his right hand he held a sawed-off shotgun and over his left hand was a gigantic drill that seemed to almost be part of him. His helmet was lit up by a yellow light that was seen through the porthole.

While the small girl seemed in a daze and mumbled things about dragonflies and marshmallows (seemingly oblivious to the world around her) the behemoth was well on alert and was scanning the area. It seemed as though he could only speak in low grunts.

"Boyo, what's goin on there?" Asked Atlas.

Tails was in a battle ready position with the wrench in front of him, "Some big guy in a diver suit and a little girl who called me a teddy." Whispered back Tails.

"Tails." Atlas said slowly, "Move backwards slowly and make no sudden movements. Whatever you do, **do not** even go near the girl. They're probably just interested in a nearby corpse."

Tails looked around as he slowly stepped backwards and stuttered, "A-Atlas, there aren't any bodies around here. And I'm pretty sure they're looking at me. Especially the little girl."

Said small girl tilted her head to the side, noticing Tails' sudden movement and said in her mixed voice, "Mr. B, this Teddy is still awake. Could you please put him to sleep for me?"

"Run!" Yelled Atlas from the radio and Tails didn't need to be told twice. He turned around and spun his tails as he ran through the hallways, gaining a speed that matched Sonic's former limit.

The brute suddenly lifted the cat onto his shoulders and took off after Tails. Although he was big, he was fast. Not nearly as fast as the ten year old fox, but enough to keep Tails in sight.

Tails knew that he couldn't keep this up forever. He was certain that he would hit a dead end soon.

Tails suddenly turned to the left through an open doorway, and found himself in a pool area (said pool being empty). He then had an idea.

The kit jumped in the pool and landed on his feet, turning around in time to see the Big Daddy swerve to a stop and lumber into the room.

The creature slowly thudded into the pool via the slope forming the shallow and deep sides, as it looked at its prey, certain that he had cornered it. What this Big Daddy didn't know that this certain fox could fly. Said fox even planned to incorporate his skill and then bolt away before the creatures knew what had just happened.

But before Tails could put his plan into play, the beast was suddenly jumped on by Splicers from all sides, knocking the girl off as they began to pummel the Big Daddy with lead pipes, wrenches and the like.

The little girl screamed out, "Mr. Bubbles!" as she sobbed, unable to help besides being almost indestructible.

The creature found itself defenceless as its drill was suddenly ripped from it and its shotgun rolled away, right in front of Tails.

The kit looked on, unsure what to do. That is until Atlas spoke up.

"Good news boyo: I hacked one of the security cameras and can see what's goin on. Looks like you caught a lucky break, Splicers are too concerned with the Little Sister that they didn't bother to sniff out the higher Chaos on you. Well… what are you waitin for? Get out of there!"

Tails looked at the gun before him, then at the scene before him: the Little Sister sobbed as the Splicers continued to beat on the behemoth, who turned his head, reached out his hand and uttered some high pitched whines, seemingly a plea for help.

The kit now had some resolve in his eyes. Tails slung the wrench over his shoulder, picked up the shotgun and said, "No Atlas. This isn't right. I can't just let this happen!" Tails whispered the next part, "I'm not gonna let anybody else die because of me… like Cosmo."

The kit then fired a shot at the Splicers, affectively taking down a falcon. The kit then fired two more as the others turned to see what was happening. These extra two shots each hit their mark, effectively bringing the Splicers down to five.

A lion stupidly ran for the kit, and paid the price for it by receiving some buckshot in the chest.

Tails aimed for a forth target, but heard only the click of the gun and knew that he was out of ammo, "Oh, come on!" Tails yelled as he tossed the gun away and gripped the wrench with both hands.

Tails ducked under a lead pipe, and returned with a hard knock on the chin with his own weapon, effectively removing a crocodile from play.

His next opponent, a dog in a doctor's uniform, received a blow to the ribs.

There was only a tortoise left. But this tortoise was much larger than the other Splicers and seemed slightly more competent.

Tails ran full speed at the giant and hit hard on the shell with his wrench. All he received was the sound of a dull thud, a feeling of vibration throughout his body and a laughing tortoise.

Said anthropomorphic animal, raised his fist and was about to deliver a gigantic blow, when he suddenly gripped his head in pain. It was revealed that Tails' saviour was the Big Daddy from earlier, badly bruised and clutching his left arm.

The tortoise turned around to face the new combatant. This was a mistake as he was suddenly hit, again and again, by bolts of electricity.

After some seconds of this, the bolts stopped and the tortoise fell over, resulting in a large thud as it breathed heavily, its mind blank for the moment as Tails stood with a smoking hand outstretched as he panted.

The young kit put an arm of the brute over his shoulder and the Little Sister happily jumped onto Tails' back as they climbed the ramp.

When they reached the top, the young fox noticed a medical cabinet to the side. When he opened it, he found a small syringe with a light green liquid and next to it a small cotton swab.

The kit took out the syringe and walked over to the duo when Atlas' voice was heard again, "Either you're the nicest kid in the world, or the craziest."

"A little bit of both actually. Now this might hurt a little… I think." Tails then plunged the syringe into the Big Daddy's leg and pushed on the plunger, allowing all of the contents to enter the bloodstream. When the young Prower removed the syringe, immediate effects were seen: the metallic parts of the suit seemed cleaner, the behemoth's arm was no longer bleeding and he could now stand on his own.

"Thank you mister fox." Said the Little Sister, and she stretched out her hand with the syringe in it, the handle facing Tails.

"Umm… no prob." Said Tails as he hesitantly took the device. The Big Daddy then bowed somewhat and the two creatures took their leave, going to wonder the halls of New Mobius.

"Boyo." Said Atlas amazed, "Do ya know what you've got there?"

"A possible health risk?"

"No. Raw Chaos Energy! Not common in these parts! Not only does it give you a boost of strength and speed, but it also gives you any other plasmids that people had who the stuff was taken from."

"Okay… what do I do with it?"

"Drink it of course!"

Tails went pale and almost vomited, "But this came from dead people!"

"Would you rather die by the hands of a Splicer, or have a wee nasty drink?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Oh Cream! Your foxy friend here is afraid of taking a little bit of medicine!"

Before Atlas could say another word, Tails opened his mouth and sprayed the contents inside. With great effort, Tails swallowed the slimy mixture and his face became as green as the Master Emerald.

"That tasted like month old socks mixed with sushi." Tails almost heaved again.

"Well, your strength and speed have probably tripled or doubled, let's see what new plasmids you got."

Tails shrugged and snapped his fingers. He was surprised when the floor in front of him was set alight, causing him to jump back.

"Well, that would be the Incinerate Plasmid. Got anything else?"

Tails scratched his chin, unsure of what to do. He then decided to stick out his hand suddenly and simply concentrate on force. This resulted in a large shockwave of mental energy.

"And that would be some Telekinesis. How about you head on out to…" Atlas' words became slurry as the kit gripped his head and the world around him faded to black.

When the kit awoke, he found himself in a small office. It was surprisingly clean and had a desk, some chairs, a walk in bathroom, some file cabinets and a light gave the room a yellow tint.

The kit was even more surprised to found that he had not been bound by anything. That was when his eyes fell on the person behind the desk: a tall, slender, female fox with blonde fur, wearing a yellow, clean sundress and butterfly shaped glasses. She seemed to be middle-aged.

She smoked a small cigarette and blew out of the way of Tails' face and then put the lung killer out in an ashtray and smiled at him.

"I am Dr. Sofia Lamb." She said in a calm voice, "And who might you be my young friend?"

"M… my friends call me Tails." The kit said slightly surprised that this person seemed sane.

"Ashamed of your name? You chose to rather give me a nickname than your real one." Tails looked down, "It is no good hiding your emotions or facts about you. Especially from me. You work with machines, I know this by looking at your gloves, they are filled with grease, and not from New Mobius. You have lost someone dear to you, there are bags under your eyes, suggesting nightmares. This person you knew, has been gone for some time. You have let yourself go slightly because you fur is slightly a mess and your claws are poking through your gloves."

"I kind of like that. Makes me look tougher." Tails said as he looked at his claws.

Sofia chuckled a little before continuing, "You are a good fighter, given your physique and I saw what you did to all those Splicers. And lastly, you are looking for new love due to your shyness around me and that Little Sister, but you have your eyes on someone already because you are not that flustered."

Tails looked up and smirked, "You're good." He complimented.

Sofia chuckled again, "I have a P.H.D. in this you know. You don't just get that from a cereal box." She then got up and began to walk around the room as she talked, neither of them looking at each other.

"I have a proposition for you Tails: New Mobius is not what it used to be. Ryan went a step too far with the gas. The citizens need to be free to make their own decisions, and then we will be a true utopia again. But only through you and your friends can I hope to claim the city, bring it to its full potential."

"Umm… thanks for saving me and all, but I kinda have to go now." Tails hopped off the chair and started to walk out the room, he could smell the crazy rant that was soon to come, and he wasn't in the mood for it.

"One thing before you go Tails. In payment of my help, could you give me your name, that's all I ask." Tails turned around and said quietly, "Miles, Miles Prower."

Sofia smiled again and Tails left the room, finding his wrench and radio outside the door. He picked up his possessions and turned his radio back on, for this he was greeted with a blasting from Atlas as he trudged along.

When the Irishman had calmed down, Tails decided to ask, "Hey Atlas, why did I pass out before?"

"You gave your body a right shock, most people die from so much genetic alteration in one day."

Tails stopped, "Say what now? I almost died back there and you didn't say **anything **about it!"

As the two argued, a certain Spider Splicer watched from the ceiling of Arcadia, "Who walks in my garden?"

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
